1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to identification markings for wire rope slings. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for providing new and improved tagging of specifications required by ASME standards to wire rope slings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wire rope or wire rope slings generally refer to ropes made from metal for lifting, rigging and load securing used in heavy industry. One type of wire rope consists of a group of strands laid helically around a core.
Due to the inherent risks associated with the use of such in heavy industrial application, it is critical the proper type of wire rope or sling is used for the load and application. Needless to say, loss of life and massive damage may result in the improper use of a rope sling which may fail due to improper use of a rope sling that is not designed for the job required.
Previously, American Society of Mechanical Engineers (ASME) B30.9c standards did not require all wire rope slings to be permanently marked or identified with information on the specifications of the slings. It is now required that all wire rope slings be tagged with trade mark of the manufacturer, diameter or size, rated load for the type hitch or hitches, and the angle upon which the rated load is based.
Thus, under current standards, a wire rope sling may not be used if the proper identification tag is missing due to the inherent risks of using the wrong type of wire rope slings in heavy industrial applications. Even though a wire rope sling may be new or in perfect condition, it may not be used without the proper information a tag provides. Specifically, Section 9-2.5.2 requires that sling identification be initially done by the manufacturer. Section 9-2.5.3 requires sling identification be maintained by the user so as to be legible during the life of the sling. A wire rope sling with a missing tag is worthless.
In the prior art, sling tags were attached to the wire rope slings using either bailing wire or small diameter galvanized cable. The wire or cable was fed through a hole drilled in a steel or aluminum sling tag and then inserted into the sleeve and swagged. The prior art has many disadvantages such as, but not limited to, tags which were left freely suspended outside of the sling. This allowed the tag to catch on objects and be ripped away from the sling early in the sling's service life, hence making the wire rope sling unusable.
Furthermore, the prior art tags often use a metal tag, such as aluminum, as described above that may be easily bent. It is found in the prior art that even though the tag may have not been ripped completely from the sling, it may still be hazardous to use a tag wherein the information needed may have been rendered unreadable. Still further, the prior art tags are often damaged by abrasion which may also leave the information on the tag unreadable.
There is an ongoing need for having the proper equipment for the job. Time lost and the cost associated with time lost waiting for the replacement of a wire rope sling which may have been perfectly usable but for the missing or damaged tag can be staggering as well as frustrating. Consequently, the prior art tags create a significant and possibly even deadly situation where an operator mistakenly uses a sling missing a tag or having a damaged tag believing they have the appropriate sling for the job required.
The ability to ascertain the correct use of a wire rope sling for the job at hand and eliminate the waste associated with missing tags on slings is imperative. The current invention provides an inexpensive, time saving, and efficient tag for wire rope slings and method for making the same where the prior art fails.